


Sirius' Mark

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chan, Come play, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may only be together a few months, but the mark Sirius leaves on Harry's life will last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius' Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sirius_black's Sirius Black Appreciation Day!

It starts with Sirius' arm slung along the back of Harry's chair during an Order meeting.

It's a claiming, and everybody knows it, though no-one says anything.

Molly looks ready to blow up, but doesn't.

Remus narrows his eyes.

Harry, bless him, moves closer, under Sirius' wing, into his heat. Their legs touch under the table. Harry wants to be a man. Sirius needs the fire of Harry's voice, the stubborn set of his jaw.

Before the meeting's over, Sirius' thumb is dancing unhurried circles on the back of Harry's neck and he can scent the boy's erection.

 

 

They pussy-foot around it for a few days, sitting close on the study sofa, their arms and legs touching, talking late into each night. Sometimes Harry lets Sirius put his arm around him, and sometimes he leans his head on Sirius' chest and listens to his heart.

Sometimes Harry lays his hand on Sirius' thigh, testing him.

But they don't have forever. Time's running out. Sirius feels like he's dying. He wants this boy so badly. He's mad with having to smell the almost constant state of Harry's arousal, his need.

A man can only beat off so much, and since he can't transform and leave the house and find a shag that way -- and since Remus has cut him off because he's angry or jealous about Harry...

Sirius sneaks into Harry's room one night while he and Ron are asleep and puts a hand over his mouth. Harry wakes with a jerk, eyes wide, but Sirius Apparates them to his own bedroom before Harry can wake Ron. Sirius wastes no time and strips him. Harry's eyes dilate. He breathes fast and hard.

"Sirius..." he says.

Sirius growls in response, spins the boy, bends him over the edge of the bed and then kneels behind. He opens Harry's arse with rough thumbs and eats him out.

If Harry had thought Sirius would be romantic in bed, he's misunderstood how much animal resides in him.

But Harry doesn't seem upset by the suddenness, the wordlessness, the violence of it.

He spreads his knees. "Oh god yes." He lays his cheek on the bedclothes.

Sirius tongues his virgin arse. His hands, where they hold Harry open, shake.

"Your beard... tickles." Harry wriggles his arse. Sirius flicks his tongue at the cinch; he can feel it wanting to open. "'sgood," Harry sighs.

Sirius rips his own trousers open, setting his cock free. He palms it, strokes it. He lifts his mouth and mounts him, not breaching. He holds Harry's cheeks closed around his cock and slides between, rutting.

"Ple-ease," Harry says, voice stuttering from the force of Sirius' thrusts.

"Don't ask me for that." Sirius can hardly speak. The scent of Harry's dripping cock is almost too much for him to take. He can come like this, over the boy's back.

But Harry lifts a leg and props it on the bed, displaying himself, begging for it.

The growl that comes out of him is almost inhuman. He Summons his oil, lubes up his cock, pushes a finger into Harry's arse. Harry whimpers. Sirius finger-fucks him for a couple of minutes, as long as he can. He waits until Harry is pushing back into his hand wantonly.

He lines up. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He whips his hips. Harry half crawls onto the bed, gasping. Sirius holds his hips steady in both hands. "Shh... Shhshhshh..."

They fuck. At first, he's hurting Harry. Sirius adds more oil. It's so hot inside. The slapping sound fills the room, and soon after Harry's whining. He starts pushing back, meeting it. Sirius goes harder, watching himself breach. He's got Harry opened up so wide. He's not so tight now. He's moaning continuously.

"You make such a sweet little bitch, Harry."

He hadn't meant to say those words. They go against the almost worshipful love he feels for this person. But he _did_ say them. And maybe it's no coincidence that shortly thereafter Harry comes all over his bed.

Sirius grits his teeth and plunges deep. He holds there, holds his breath... It happens. His eyes roll back as he grinds inside his godson, fills him to overflowing, and then fucks in and out, his whole cock, delighting in the wet sounds, the cries from Harry's muffled lips, the spunk that runs out and dribbles down Harry's leg, Sirius' mark.

 

 

It's hard to keep it from the others, especially since all they want to do is fuck.

Well, not all.

It's beyond good to have an ally in the Order meetings. Harry holds his own. He's got good ideas, fresh ideas. He makes his voice heard.

Sirius could not be more proud.

They clean the whole bloody house together, and the work goes faster and happier for the other's presence.

When they slip away to shower together, Sirius wards the fuck out of the third floor bathroom. When Harry sinks to his knees and takes Sirius' cock into his mouth, Sirius leans his head back against the wall, strokes Harry's wet hair, and wonders why an old dog of a sinner like himself deserves this boy, this hero, the one who will save them all, now licking up his come.

 

 

Harry goes into Diagon with his friends but comes back smelling like that little Malfoy bastard. It's all Sirius can do not to pin him to the wall first thing, in front of everyone, and sniff Harry's crotch to see if they...

"What?" Harry asks after dinner when they're alone in the library, dusting books. He's cross with Sirius' scowling silence.

"Did you fuck him?"

"What?"

"That little pureblood prick -- did you fuck?" Sirius walks into Harry's space.

"We got in a fight, Sirius." Harry's gaze is hard and unyielding.

"Did he touch you?"

"He shoved me. I shoved him back. He tried to hex me, and I jinxed him." Flat eyes, firm jaw.

Sirius palms Harry's cock through his jeans. "You're hard."

Harry just stares at him.

Sirius hates the jealousy that courses through his veins. He growls, squeezing Harry's prick. "You wanted to fuck him."

"I hate him."

Sirius smiles. "Yeah. Right."

He Disapparates them to the bedroom. Harry's on him fast, kissing Sirius hard, unfastening his belt. Sirius stops him, slaps his hands away.

"Pull your pants down." Sirius sits in an armchair. "Over my knee."

"I didn't. Fuck him." But he does it. He pulls his trousers and pants down, exposing a long, hard cock. He kneels and drapes himself over Sirius' lap.

"No," Sirius says, rolling up his sleeves. "But someday you will." He brings his open hand down on Harry's arse hard.

Harry gives a gasp that turns into a sigh. He squirms.

Sirius spanks him again, the same spot, watching it burn pink. Harry turns his face into Sirius' leg, breathing hot and moist against his trousers.

Sirius beats Harry's arse past the point where it hurts his hand. Harry sometimes tries to get away and sometimes arches to meet his palm. Sirius doesn't know if he's beating him out of possessiveness or because he hates that Harry is going to, someday soon, leave.

Or if he's punishing him for making Sirius feel things he thought were well and truly bled out of him in Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy is just a convenient excuse. Sirius suspects the little tosser could be saved -- like maybe Regulus could have been at one point.

It doesn't matter. All that matters is the shine on Harry's red bum, his beautiful squirming, how painfully hard Sirius' cock has become from it.

"Sirius... Going to... come..." Harry finally whines as Sirius' hand starts to go numb.

Sirius manhandles him, pulls him up, gets his own cock out. Harry kicks free of his pants and straddles Sirius' lap. He positions himself as Sirius holds his cock for him. When he sinks down on it, they both groan.

Sirius sounds like a dog.

Harry sounds like a man.

It's not long before Harry's slamming himself down, his hands wrapped up in Sirius' hair, face buried against the side of his neck. "Fuck..." He comes all over Sirius' clothed lap. He rides Sirius' cock past his own satiation. He pulls back, kisses Sirius sweetly, his deft tongue barely entering Sirius' mouth. The fuck turns slow; Harry undulates in his lap. Sirius cups his arse; it's hot to the touch. Harry whines against his lips. The tired pumping of Harry's hips is enough, and Sirius comes deep inside him. "I love you," Sirius whispers.

"I know," Harry whispers back.

 

 

The time he's away at school is agonising. He comes home for Christmas, and they fuck so hard the walls shake.

They sleep together, in one another's arms. Fuck everybody else.

Sirius is afraid for Harry's life. He'd do anything to protect this boy. Anything. Sometimes he wakes at night, gripping Harry so hard his knuckles are white.

"Mm, Sirius?" Harry will wake, turning in the tight band of his arms.

Sometimes they'll start moving, frotting together to completion. Sometimes Harry will slip beneath the sheets and blow him. Sometimes Sirius is too worked up with fear and worry to come, but Harry's mouth is magic nonetheless.

When Sirius sucks Harry off, he _always_ comes. Sirius adores the taste of him, the smell of him down there. He falls asleep much easier with Harry's scent smeared through his beard, Harry's head on his chest, lifted and lowered with his every deep breath.

Harry helps Sirius _breathe_ again.

Harry goes back to school too soon. They embrace in the hall before he goes. Sirius rocks back and forth.

"I love you," he says against the shell of Harry's ear.

"Tickles," Harry says. "And I know."

Sirius watches him go from the doorway. He leans there, cold as hell, unable to turn away, even when there is nothing of Harry left for him to see. He watches the place where his footsteps made prints in the snow.

 

 

_Five Years Later..._

 

"I bloody hate you, Draco Malfoy," Harry pants into his ear from behind. He's already come, but he loves Draco's fantastic arse too much to simply leave it when he's finished. Plus, if Draco's whimpering is any indication, he's close.

They're on their sides, so Harry reaches over his hip and closes a hand around Draco's cock. Draco arches back. "You've got a funny way of showing it, Potter." He smiles lazily. Harry nips his ear.

Draco opens his top leg to give Harry free rein with his bollocks, too.

"Slut," Harry whispers affectionately, giving them some gentle slaps.

Draco devolves into mewling, bucking for stimulation.

"You're so lovely," Harry tells him, biting a kiss behind his ear. His gaze, for whatever reason, falls on the portrait hanging from the wall.

Sirius sits there, wide awake, watching them. A soft, wicked smile graces his lips. Harry's heart falters in his chest. He looks into Sirius' eyes and fucks Draco harder, adding a twist underneath the crown of his cock while he wanks him. Draco comes, and Harry closes his eyes, leaving a bite mark on his shoulder for everyone on Draco's Quidditch team to see the next day in the locker room.

He softens and slips out as Draco comes down.

"'You're lovely'? What kind of dirty talk is that?" Draco rolls over in Harry's arms.

Harry shrugs, smiling crookedly at him. "Dunno. You just are."

_You make such a sweet little bitch, Harry._

"Oh yes? I thought you hated me."

"I'm complex."

Draco rolls his eyes. He pushes Harry into his back and then crawls to his other side, snuggling into him for sleep. "Wet spot," he explains. He kisses and licks Harry's nipple for a minute, making Harry's exhausted cock jerk, then he sighs dramatically and is asleep within moments.

Harry stays awake, stroking Draco's soft hair. He uses something like three different potions on it, Harry's learned since Draco moved into Grimmauld Place. Harry smiles at the thought, pressing a kiss to his sleeping boyfriend's head. "I love you, you tosser," he murmurs to Draco.

After several more moments, he turns his head on the pillow and finds Sirius' patient gaze again. His heart does that funny thing: half pain, half joy.

"I love you," he whispers to Sirius.

Sirius smiles and whispers back, "I know."

 

~the end

 


End file.
